It doesnt hurt me
by pink54345
Summary: A twist to the ending of I will rise up. What would have happened if someone showed up before he met the sun. Godric/Sookie/OC
1. I will rise up

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending to "I will rise up" so I wanted to rewrite it. We didn't get a chance to learn who Godric's maker was so I wanted to introduce them. The story will be taking place right as Godric is about to meet the sun. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own true blood, any of its characters, or storylines.**

Sookie's POV

I couldn't believe Godric wanted to meet the sun. There was so much to live for why would he do this to himself. Eric told me he was incapable of love but I knew better. Even though I couldn't stand Eric at times I couldn't stand to see another creature in pain, especially those who don't deserve it. I was told that I couldn't even begin to understand the bond between a child and his maker, but I did. It was the same between me and Gran before she was killed. It was like being stabbed through the heart repeatedly. I knew that's how Eric was feeling right now and would always feel. I was awoken from my thoughts as I overheard the conversation between Godric and Eric. I knew this was a private moment between the two and so I didn't intrude.

"Two-thousand years is enough," Godric spoke calmly.

"I can't accept this…. its insanity," spoke Eric.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here," Eric boomed loudly.

I could tell his voice was breaking. He was on the verge of tears. I felt so bad for his poor soul. So many questions ran through my head all at once. How could Godric do this to his poor child? How could he leave him to roam the earth without his maker at his side? Did he not know the pain it would cause Eric? Was he as soulless as they claimed him to be? I knew Godric also felt pain, but I couldn't understand why he would put his own child in such misery.

"We're not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death" Eric spoke strongly.

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

"Godric, gör det inte." (Godric don't do it.)

"Det finns århundraden av kärlek och tro mellan oss."( There are centuries of love and faith between us.)

At that I could tell that Eric had completely broken down. I had never seen someone so distraught in my life. My heart was breaking at the scene unfolding in front of me. I felt so many things for Eric. It was like a whirlwind of emotions. Something I had never experienced before. Through this I felt all his pain and heartache. It was almost too much. I was breaking down just as he was but I knew I had to be strong for him, even for Godric. As Eric went to his knees pleading I knew I couldn't let him live with this pain for eternity. Someone had to stop this. I could not and I would not let someone suffer if they didn't have to.

" Snälla. Snälla. "( Please. Please.)

"Snälla Godric." (Please Godric.)

"Father. Brother. Son," Godric spoke slowly.

Eric cried as he knew there was no changing his maker's mind.

"Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes you will. As your maker I command you."

Eric didn't have a choice. It wasn't like he could disobey his maker's last orders. He slowly got up and started to walk away. I stopped him and looked into his sorrowful eyes while holding his hand. Godric was going to be saved no matter what it took.

"I'll stay with him. However long it takes."

I then let Eric go and walked slowly towards Godric whose back was now facing me.

" It won't take long. Not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part."

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow, but I don't think like a vampire anymore. Do you believe in God?"

"Of course."

"Then how will he punish me?"

Wow, poor Godric. He actually believed God would punish him. I didn't understand why he wanted to end his life here. There was so much he didn't know. That simple question about God proved it.

" God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it . All the wrong doing and sinning. All the people I have killed and all the innocence I have taken away. I don't deserve that privilege. I won't ever deserve it. Not now, not forever."

"You're wrong, of course you do. Everyone deserves it. I would have been raped and possibly killed if you hadn't come along. You could have killed the people that took you but you didn't. Think of all the lives you saved at that church. You're letting all the wrong you've done overshadow the good. Trust me Godric when I say this. You have an eternity to make up for all the sins you've committed. If you leave now you will never be forgiven. Suicide is the one thing God does not forgive. There's so much you haven't seen and done. I may not have known you for long but I can look in your eyes and tell that you haven't fulfilled your life on earth. You we're put on this earth for a purpose and that purpose is to live, even if it means eternity. God isn't ready for you yet. You'll know when he time is right. You can redeem yourself but this isn't the way. Please Godric I'm begging you. We're running out of time."

I then heard a voice that was like an angel. I was taken aback by the sight before me. I had never seen anything like it before.

"She right Godric."

**A/N: Ahh the suspense. Thank you for reading and please review. I will have a second chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Meet my maker

A/N: Thank for reading and I hope you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, any of its characters, or storylines.

Everyone's POV

Sookie then heard a voice that was like an angel. She was taken aback by the sight before her. She had never seen anything like it before.

"She's right Godric."

"Tamera what are you doing here?" asked Godric surprised.

Through his expressionless face Sookie could see a hint of joy. Just her appearance in itself could make you joyous. She was the most beautiful being Sookie had ever laid eyes upon. Her skin was like honey and caramel mixed together and had a golden glow to it. It looked as soft as the clouds from the heavens. Her long waist length dark, almost black hair strands were like delicate pieces of silk as well as her long eyelashes framing her face. Her eyes were like the ocean, endless pools of baby blue. She had the face of an angel with delicate features. Her high cheekbones and pink cherry lips accentuated her face perfectly. She looked quite young around sixteen years old. She wore an ice blue dress, but under all that beauty I could see pain. As I looked closer I saw silver tears running down her face. They were beautiful but Sookie had never seen a human nor supernatural creature cry silver tears. She wondered what she was. But the biggest question of all was _who was she to Godric? _

"I came as soon as I could. I felt you Godric. I have been with you throughout all these years. I have watched over you from afar. I knew we would cross paths again. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances. I felt your remorse and pain and ran for you my child," Tamera's voice was breaking as she spoke, "Did you wish to kill yourself to meet the sun? You promised me no matter what happened you would never bring despair upon yourself."

"I know and I am truly sorry but that promise will be kept. Ms. Stackhouse has convinced me that I do have a place on this earth. I am sorry that I have caused you any pain," Godric then turned to look at Sookie and said, "the both of you."

"Thank you my child. Thank Ms. Stackhouse. How can I ever repay you?"

"It's no big deal. I just couldn't stand by and while Godric wastes his life."

In one swift movement she had Sookie and Godric engulfed in a hug. Sookie could feel the love she felt for Godric radiating off of her. She then let them go but took both of their hands. Her smile was bright and genuine.

"We should get going the sun will be rising soon," said Tamera.

"Indeed," responded Godric with joy.

Before Sookie knew what had happened they were standing outside Eric's hotel room.

"Godric my child, where are we?" Tamera asked with curiosity.

"We are near my child Eric, to proclaim the good news to him." Godric spoke softly careful not to let Eric here him.

"I bet he is quite lovely like his maker."

Sookie giggled at her response. She didn't know Eric Northman like they did but Sookie knew she would try seeing the kindness in his heart. O Sookie she seemed compassionate and loving and seemed to care for all creatures. In a way she was mysterious and Sookie wondered who she was. She didn't seem like a vampire but she was Godric's maker. Sookie knew she wasn't fully vampire but now was not the time to ask her what she was. They had share to the good news with Eric. Godric then turned to Sookie with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dearest Sookie would you like to go in first. I would like to surprise him."

"Sure, but good luck trying to surprise a thousand year vampire."

They all giggled quietly careful not to let Eric here them. They wanted to give him a real surprise. Sookie tell by the look on Tamera's face that she was really excited to finally see her child's child. Sookie gave them both a reassuring nod and quietly opened the hotel door. She slowly walked towards statue figure sitting on the sofa. He was hunched over and she could see blood red tears streaming down his face and onto to his chest. She immediately felt bad for him but even more joyous because she knew he would be overcome with happiness to learn that his maker was alive and well. She leaned down in front of him and looked into his sad blue eyes knowing he wouldn't be sad for long.

"Eric," she spoke softly and slowly, "there's someone who wants to see you. Try your tears there's no need for them anymore."

His eyes lit up and with lightening speed he yanked open the door revealing Godric his maker. He quickly hugged him in a warm embrace.

"Godric, you have returned. You didn't meet the sun."

"All thanks to Ms. Stackhouse."

Eric then ran over to Sookie and engulfed her in big bear hug twirling her around. At that moment she knew she had done well. She had promised myself she would help Eric, mission complete.

"Eric you can set me down now," Sookie giggled.

As he sat her down it dawned upon her that there was still Godric's maker to be introduced.

"Godric isn't there someone you want to introduce Eric to?" she reminded Godric.

"Oh yes my apologies to Tamera."

"Who is Tamera," wondered Eric

"I am," spoke Tamera.

As the angelic voice filled the room Eric noticed a beautiful enter the room. He was immediately intrigued by her and wondered who she was just as Sookie before. _Who is this gorgeous creature that has graced us with her presence? What is she? I have never seen anything like her._ Eric took her hand in his and kissed it. _Wow her skin is soft. _

"You must be Eric Northman. Pleasure to meet you."

_The pleasure is all mind sweetheart. Wow you smell great. You smell delectable. I would ravage you. What are you? You are simply glorious._ Eric thought.

"Firstly, you will no such thing. I'll decide who gets to ravish me. Secondly, since you're wondering what I am, I am part vampire, part fae, and part archangel. Thirdly I am Godric's maker."

Eric was taken back. No wonder she smelled delicious, she had fae and archangel blood and she could read minds. He wondered what else she could do. He knew she was old because she was Godric's maker. Why hadn't Godric ever talked about her?

"You're not alone Eric," Tamera responding to his thoughts "I also wondered why he never talked about me. But whatever, it doesn't matter that I was never brought up. What really interests me is you. I would love to learn more about you. I here you're quite the charmer."

If Eric had the ability to blush he would have. Godric stood next to Sookie both intrigued by the scene in front of them.

"You're quite the looker Mr. Northman. No one told me you'd be this handsome though. Throughout all my days I have never seen a male quite as striking as you except my dear Godric," turning to look at Godric then Sookie, "and Ms. Stackhouse I have never come across a beauty such you. You put Aphrodite to shame. All of you are quite the lookers. It is dawn and I'm pretty sure we all need rest including Sookie. We shall speak later this evening."

They all nodded in unison as they went their separate ways. They needed rest including Sookie.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading. To be continued and please review.


End file.
